Episode 8055 (4th February 2013)
Plot Fiz and Tina are horrified at Tyrone's plan to plead guilty and point out that he'll be labelled a wife beater for ever and Ruby won't want to know him. Tracy has a drink with the factory girls and enjoys winding Michelle up. David and Kylie are down in the dumps as they explain to Audrey how Gail wants to jack their rent up and they can't afford to buy a house of their own as they'd need a deposit. Tyrone pays Kirsty a visit and begs her to let him have access to Ruby. Tyrone's astonished when Kirsty suggests he moves back in and they wipe the slate clean. Sylvia pretends she's lost her purse and borrows some money from Roy. Hayley's suspicious. When Tyrone tells Kirsty it's too late to try again as he doesn't love her any more, Kirsty's retaliates promising Tyrone she'll do everything she can to stop him seeing Ruby. Desperate to see his daughter, Tyrone peers through the windows of No.4 and watches Sally and Kevin playing with Ruby. Marcus and Maria enjoy a romantic night in until Beth, Craig and Kirk blunder in, ruining the moment. Maria finally snaps and tells them it's time they found somewhere else to live. With Sally upstairs, Kevin spots Tyrone lurking in the garden. Tyrone begs Kevin to let him hold Ruby. Kevin relents and Tyrone cries as he manages to snatch a few precious seconds with Ruby. Craig's upset at the thought of leaving Maria's flat. Beth promises she'll try and talk Maria round. Audrey calls at No.8 with a proposal. She offers to give David and Kylie the money for a deposit so they can buy No.8 from Gail and she can become their lodger. Gail's appalled at the idea whilst David and Kylie are thrilled. Tyrone tells Fiz that Kirsty has left him no choice and he intends to snatch Ruby and take her abroad. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi and Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone is shocked when Kirsty suggests they move back in together; Audrey has a proposition for David and Kylie; and Maria's romantic evening with Marcus is interrupted. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,380,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Michelle Connor (about Tracy Barlow): "I swear to God you could use that woman as a form of torture". Category:2013 episodes